The aircraft industry utilizes flight tests to acquire data to evaluate the aerodynamic flight characteristics of the vehicle and/or validate the design and capabilities of the vehicle. During these tests, wiring for testing the aircraft needs to be connected and disconnected through bulkheads and/or frames (e.g., a dividing wall or barrier between compartments in an aircraft, or other vehicle) using fittings that protect wiring as well as maintaining pressurization of the aircraft. The disconnection requires removal of a fitting from the bulkhead or frame, and the wiring. Connection requires installation of a fitting about the wiring and insertion into the bulkhead or frame. Conventional fittings require multiple spacers to account for differences in thickness of the bulkhead or frame, and a metal locking ring is utilized to lock the fitting in place. The typical fittings require specialized tooling for installation or disconnection, which is time consuming.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that simplifies the installation or disconnection process of a pass-through fitting.